User blog:BlankyXP/AVE, TRUE TO CAESAR!
Say the Millard High students were each sent a survey in the mail asking the most mundane trivial questions. In compensation for completing the survey, companies will promise to donate money to Millard High. As such, the principal is, of course, making the survey completely mandatory. So how will your OCs answer these questions? Preferably, you should answer in their voice, but you don't really have to if you don't want to. ---- Le Part Unum 1. How often do you cut your hair? 2. Are you a morning person or a night owl? 3. What are the initials of your name? 4. Think your favorite artist. What are some of your favorite songs by them? 5. Least favorite by them, if any? 6. Do you share a room with somebody? 7. Do you have a middle name? 8. Where do you buy your clothes and shoes? Any specific brands you wear? 9. What colors do you wear? 10. What kind of music don't you like? Any specific artists you dislike? 11. What is your least favorite color? 12. What time do you get up on off-days? 13. When was the last time you were sick? How often do you get sick? 14. Dogs or cats? 15. Do you believe in love at first sight? 16. How are you feeling right now? 17. Have a cellphone? If so, what type? 18. How about a Facebook account? 19. What color eyes do you have? What color eyes would you like to have? 20. Have you ever been beat up? ---- Le Part Duo 21. Have you ever been depressed? 22. What kind of bag do you use for school? 23. Do you have anything on the walls of your room? 24. Can you sing? 25. Do you ever go on the internet? How often? What do you do on it? 26. What nicknames have you been given? 27. Do you play video games? If so, what was the last thing you played? 28. What do you usually use to write with? 29. Is your hair straight, wavy, or curly? 30. How do you speak? Do you have an accent? 31. What are your talents? 32. What kind of place do you live in? 33. What languages do you speak? 34. Extrovert or introvert? 35. Ever failed a test? What kind? 36. Any allergies? 37. What religion are you? 38. What is your favorite number? 39. What natural element would you classify yourself as? 40. What kind of people are you usually friends with? ---- Le Part Tres 41. How much do you usually eat in portions? 42. What do you do to get ready in the morning? How long do you usually take? 43. How often do you eat at fast food restaurants? 44. What's your astrological sign? Do you believe in astrology? 45. How would you rate your self-esteem on a scale of 1-10? 46. What do you aspire to be when you're older? 47. Are you planning to attend college? 48. How physically active are you? 49. Are you better at writing, or drawing? 50. Do you possess any artistic talent? If so, what are you the best at drawing? 51. What time do you usually sleep? 52. How much do you weigh? Are you healthy? 53. How much have you changed physically since you were 13? 54. How do you feel about your height? 55. How often do you procrastinate? 56. What are you wearing right now? 57. How physically affectionate are you, generally? 58. Have you ever blushed? 59. How many pairs of shoes do you own? 60. Have you ever worked temporarily or did a job? ---- Le Part Quattuor 61. Describe your handwriting. Is it neat, or sloppy? Do you tend to write in print, script, or a mix of both? 62. What was your longest shower? 63. Do you cuss? 64. Can you play any instruments? 65. Do you know your blood type? 66. Are you photogenic? 67. How well do you adapt to the cold? 68. Do you do chores around your house? 69. How well do you get along with your parents? 70. Have you ever been scolded at by the teacher? 71. How well do you behave in school? 72. Do you watch TV? 73. What's your favorite season? 74. What beverages do you usually drink? 75. Do you look at the floor when you walk? 76. If you were ever labeled with a high school stereotype, what would it be? 77. Do you read often? 78. How is your temperament? 79. How often do you laugh? 80. Are you good at writing? How's your spelling and grammar? ---- Le Part Quinque 81. Do you have any mental disorders? 82. What's your favorite movie genre? Any particular movies that you'd call your favorite? 83. Have you ever had a boyfriend or girlfriend? 84. Speaking of boyfriends and girlfriends, what traits would you find ideal in a romantic partner (i.e., what's your type)? 85. What is your favorite sport? 86. What scent of soap do you like best? 87. How often do you study for tests? 88. Do you watch any anime or read any manga? Which ones? 89. Anything in particular that annoys you? 90. Have you ever cried during a movie? 91. Do you like your name? If not, what would you change it to? 92. Have you ever secretly written a story involving someone you know? 93. What is your favorite musical instrument? 94. Can you dance? 95. If you could only have one wish, what would you wish for, other than more wishes? 96. What makes you angry? 97. Ever had any pets? 98. How often do you listen to music? 99. Are you a virgin? 100. Have you ever dyed your hair? ---- These are probably all the questions I could come up with, so it's unlikely that I'll be adding any more parts. :V Category:Blog posts